His angel, his demon
by noutexciting
Summary: Maou comes home to find no urushihara, until he finds him Rated T: Dark themes Maou x Urushihara One-shot


**Maou x Urushihara One-shot:**

Maou was coming home from his full time job at McRonalds where he waved goodbye at his small and cheery friend chiho. He was glad to still be friends with her even though he rejected going out with the petite ginger. There was only one reason why he had to reject the child like chiho; he loved someone much different. Here are a few hints: Long, luscious purple hair that touches the brim of the shoulders, small feminine like frame with curved and beautiful hips and those smooth well shaped legs. Yes, the good lord Satan had fell in love with fallen angel general Lucifer! I mean who could resist the most magnificent angel that could have fallen; everything about Urushihara was beyond perfect. Maou only had to do the one thing, get up all the courage to tell him that his love was true.

As quick as possible, he swung his leg over the seat of the bike chair and placed his feet among the peddles. Maou hurriedly started to cycle back home ready to see his tall friend Alciel and that extraordinary neet Urushihara. On the way home cycling, Maou thought he saw a flash of dark violet hair but he took it as his imagination playing tricks on him. This whole telling him how he felt was really starting to get to him. Maybe after a meal he would finally be able to sit down and relax and get all these fluttery emotions out of his confused mind!

As his home came into view, Maou flipped his legs over the black, leather chair and parked the bike outside of his small wooden home. He really wanted something bigger to start off with, but Maou had come to like the home that he lived in; it was a decent size for 3 people even if it only had just one room. Trying to be careful, he paced up the slightly broken wooden stairs. You see, Maou isn't as stupid as that so called Hero Emilia. Even though they had come to an agreement to not kill each other until nessecery, he wish he could still wrap his finger around that stupid neck that keeps that brainless head on right now!

Maou opened the door slowly and the door made a low creaking noise; home sweet home. At least that's what he thought until he looked inside to see only Alciel cutting and peeling a carrot over the countertop. Alciel heard the door open and his face lit up when he saw his demon king.

"Ah Maou you finally came home, how was your day?" He exclaimed as he looked away from the bench.

Maou didn't answer him until he looked over to where the purple haired internet addict usually sat. But no… There was no chicken pieces scattered all over the floor, the laptop remained shut. Urushihara was gone.

"Alciel, what is the meaning of this, where is Maou!" He yelled at his subordinate stubbornly.

Alciel was a little frightened and just slightly shrugged his shaking shoulders.

Maou turned a deathly pale white which looked like he had just been placed in the snow. Where on earth was he?

Maou checked all place around the apartment to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere while muttering a lot of curse words under his breath. He wasn't behind the counter, not under the futon and not behind the desk. He was now really scared for the angel.

'Calm down Maou he is probably just at the baths!' He said to himself and trying to stop being nervous, but he couldn't really help himself. All he wanted to do was find the little angel and hold him with the most passion he could give to any living soul!

Suddenly he heard a loud bang outside of the apartment. It wasn't really a knock, just a loud thumping noise. He quickly rushed to the door to check if that person was okay; however he was instead greeted with a horrifying sight.

He saw a body curled up in a little ball quivering and shaking in fear and pain. Purple hair, black shorts; it was Urushihara! He looked absolutely awful. The long purple hair had traces of white and red marks in it and stunk really badly. The shirt was in no better condition. It was all torn up and soaking with sweat and more white liquid with a mass amount of blood. The shorts didn't cover his legs which were covered in deep, forever scarring cuts.

Maou turned an even deeper shade of white as he stared upon the pile on the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he looked in the condition he was in. It was absolutely horrible. Quickly, he got him inside the house and removed the dirty shirt. He then ran to the first aid kit to get some bandages and disinfectant etc. When he turned urushihara it was worse, he finally knew everything that had happened. Next to a bunch of deep cuts there was big letters that made him want to burst into a fit. It just said 'OLBA'S BITCH'

Quickly he wrapped it up, the mere sight made him sick.

"Maou…It hurts!" He cried aloud and fell into Maou's skin.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach and buried his face into his hair.

"Never again my angel…" He whispered to him to lull him. "I love you"

Urushihara's eyes widened and went even deeper into his embrace.

"I love you too."

Maou just wanted to stay like this forever, it was a magical moment.

Maou swore to himself that Olba would pay, that stupid perverted angel!

"What actually happened?" He asked lightly so not to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Well *sniff* I-I was just in here on my computer when Olba bursted in yelling and telling me why I left, I then said I wasn't going back and h-he took me away.." He explained, tears streaming down his face making the violet eyes all puffy, red and swollen.

He layed into Urushihara and kissed him lightly on the lips and he happily excepted the kiss making sure that the both were satisfied. Maou bit his bottom lip in a chance to get him to open up which he did and there tounges collided in a powerfully heated kiss. Lucifer was blushing furiously as he felt Maou smirk in the kiss

His angel.

His demon.


End file.
